December Romance
by AthenaGrayEyes98
Summary: Connor and Travis are up to something... but someone is also involved. It is... Drew? Connor x Drew fic. Some what Christmas. I hope you like it :)


**Hey! This is a Connor x Drew story :)**

** I hope you like it :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

'_Why am I feeling this way?'_ she would always ask herself. All the guys Drew had ever dated were the ones that should be Abercrombie models (though it was mostly just to keep up her image).

But, then of course, the Stolls always had their ways of jacking things up and rearranging them in the way they wanted them to be.

It had all started with one cold December night…

She had been out in the courtyard with a few of her siblings when Connor had walked through…. with no Travis.

Sign number one that something was going on. If either of them was without the other, then that meant they were on different sides of the battlefield, both waiting for the right chance to fire and send chaos to everything and everyone in sight.

Drew narrowed her eyes as she saw him try to blend in with the shadows as he stalked towards the cabins.

"I'll be right back." She told her sister who was in the middle of some rant about the new rumored romance between Taylor Swift and Harry Styles. Honestly, Drew couldn't care less.

Ignoring the glare her sibling was giving, she walked across the yard to where the Stoll was standing, looking in the distance.

Standing behind him, she puts her hands on her hips and glared. "And what exactly are you doing Stoll?" He flung around at the sound of her voice with his eyes wide.

When he saw that it was her and places his hand over his heart, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Jeez woman, you scared the hell out of me."

Drew rolled her eyes. "As I repeat, what are you doing?"

"What? Can't a guy just stand around without being accused of causing mischief?"

"Well, yes. Now you? No."

He shook his head. "You know what Drew? Forget you ever saw me. Go back over there and get back to your gossiping."

She glared at him and he looked back over to the cabins.

"Which one cabin is the victim?"

He looked over to her? "What does it matter to you?"

Drew stepped a little closer. "I want to help. As long as it's not my cabin, I'm fine with seeing them with yellow hair."

"You? Help me?" He snorted. "Fine, but what's in it for you."

She shook her head. "Nothing, I'm just having a bad day and I need someone to take it out on."

He sighed and looked up to the sky, like her was saying a prayer to the gods.

"Fine, but you have to do exactly what I say, any misstep or mistake you make, will affect the product."

"Yes, I got it," Drew snapped. "But you can't break into a cabin looking like that."

Connor raised his eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

* * *

"You know, this might be the best thing I've ever worn."

Drew smirked as she looked him over. It took some effort, trying not to stab him while he begged to dress in a ninja outfit for half an hour, but it worked out, without _too _many injuries.

Connor was dressed in all black, including a black jacket, with black loafers, while she was dressed the same, only with her black sparkly TOMS instead of loafers.

"You know it is. Now, what are we doing to whom?"

Connor grinned evilly and started to explain his plan. "Okay, so we are going to climb on top of the Apollo cabin and enter through there glass ceiling window, that way they can't track our steps as easily like if we went through the door. Then, well take our hooks and wrap them around the window opening and go down the ropes inside. Once were in, were going to stuff all of their bows and arrows into a bag. If you break one, I really don't care. I would say the same thing for them, so be careful. Once both bags are completely filled, we go back to the ropes and climb back up. Finally, when were back on the roof we will glue the window shut and escape. All of this has to be done as quietly as possible. Of course they won't be in there at the time, of course, but for precautionary reasons. I can't count the number of times Travis and I have been caught by other campers for being too loud, capuche?"

Drew nodded her head. "Where is Travis anyway?"

"Oh, he has some plans of his own that he's catching up on."

She decided not to ask.

Once they had gathered all of their materials, Connor and Drew head out to the Apollo cabin. By this time, it had grown dark and everyone else was at the campfire. They reached the cabin and used the window seals to hoist them up, onto the roof.

They carefully walked their way up to the window, and Drew used her knife to pry it open. The whole thing felt surreal. It was like they were in an action movie… and _they_ were the bad guys.

Once the window was loose, Drew silently opened it without making a single squeak. Connor grabbed the hook that hung around the bag and tied it into the seal on the window. He tugged it, making sure it was strong enough to hold their weight.

Once it was checked, Connor motioned for her to go. She grabbed one of the two bags and tied the string around her belt loop. She grabbed the string and began her descent.

Drew reached the cold tile floor and looked around, the cabin as completely empty. She looked up and motioned to Connor it was safe to go down.

Once he had landed, he led her to a storage closet at the very back of the cabin. The door looked completely normal, besides the huge 'Keep Out' sign that hung across it.

"Are you sure this is where they keep their weapons?" she asked.

"I'm positive." He reached out and turned the knob. When the door opened, it revealed piles and piles of bows on one side and arrows on the other.

"Well let's start packing."

She untied the bag from her belt and opened it. She grabbed a handful of arrows, while Connor took the bows. Around fifteen minutes later, they had every single weapon stuffed in the bags. Connor had made sure they were tear proof so the arrows didn't cut holes through the cloth.

They swiftly walked back to the middle of the cabin where the rope hung. Drew was just about to start climbing when they heard voices. The stopped and didn't dare to breathe.

When it went away they both didn't waste any time to climb back up, seal the window, and slide to the ground.

The second their feet touched the ground they both took off running to the Aphrodite cabin, where they both agreed to hide the bags.

Breathing hard, Drew started to laugh. Connor looked up at her like she had gone insane. After watching her for a few moments, he started to laugh to. They both stood there, doubled over, until tears came to their eyes.

"Well that was fun." She said when they had stopped laughing.

"Agreed, you know, you're not as bad as I thought."

Drew smiled. "Thanks, same to you."

He smiled back at her. That's when she felt little warm fuzzies grow inside of her stomach. The feeling was strange; she had never felt it before.

Connor was about to leave when he apparently saw something. He looked up and started to blush. Wondering what he was looking at, Drew looked up, only she wished she hadn't.

This entire time they had been standing under a piece of mistletoe.

Connor looked at her and cleared his throat. He quickly leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips, when he did that, it felt like bubbles were exploding in her stomach and her head felt warm.

He pulled away and to her defense she had no control over what she did next.

She gave him the classic Aphrodite slap.

"Ow." He complained, as he rubbed his cheek.

She shrugged and opened the door, but before she walked inside, she gave him a small kiss on the cheek and whispered, "Sorry."

After, Drew lay in bed, replaying the kiss over in her head.

You really do fall for the most unexpected people.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you like it.**

**Sorry if there's any grammar mistakes. **

**Until tomorrow…**

**~AGE98**


End file.
